Life as a dream
by bmrdbgt
Summary: COMPLETE This is a fic I made a while back. I'm a real TP fan so here's a OCGot Fic! Ryanna and Goten meet at a young age and develop a love over the years together, but what happens when Goten leaves, will he remember her, and will she remember him?


Life as A Dream by Briana Reed

A Ryanna And Goten {don't ask} Fiction story

Summary: sets on planet Vegeta-sei; there are four different kingdoms, one that is led by Vegeta, another is Goku, the third is Ubbu's Father and Ryanna's parents Damien and Rika rule the last. Ryanna and Goten meet at a young age and develop a love over the years together, but what happens when Goten leaves, will he remember her, and will she remember him. 

Ages: Goten-10, 20,24 Ryanna-5, 15,19 Trunks-11, 21,25 Pan-4, 14,18 Kankton-12, 22,28 Marron-5, 15,19 Bra-4, 14,18 Ubbu-10, 20,24.

Note: Ryanna and Kankton are not related. Pan and Goten are Brother and sister of Goku and Chi-chi. 

Romances: Ryanna and Goten, Trunks and Pan, Marron and Kankton, Bra and Ubbu

______________________________________________________________

Chapter one: Prologue, Friends and losses.

On the planet Vegeta-sei there are four kingdoms of royalty. The western territory which is ruled by King Goku, with his wife Chi-chi, daughter Pan, and his son Goten. A peaceful anonymous King and his well-known son Ubbu, rule the eastern territory. The Northern Kingdom and probably the strongest Kingdom is ruled by King Vegeta himself, along with his wife/mate Bulma, and their two heirs Trunks and Bra. Finally the southern Kingdom is ruled by King Damien Coutsa'n, his wife Rika Coutsa'n, and their only heir Ryanna Coutsa'n. 

Though the kingdoms have lived in peace for many years, other planets became jealous of their peace and power and demand war, one of which ruled by Lord Freeza. Now the Sons afraid of the new power that arises sends their Daughter Pan to the Northern territory to be protected by the Vegetans, and their son to the southern territory to be protected by the Coutsa'ns. Goten now Ten years old has made good friends with the young five-year-old princess, not knowing of the danger ahead. 

The armies of Lord Freeza had not attacked the north like expected, but began in the South, knowing of King Damien's power, and his only weakness, his heir. On the battlefield King Damien and his men fight hard as Queen Rika, Prince Goten, and Princess Ryanna hid somewhat safely behind the castle walls watching from afar. All of a sudden a crash is heard and the sound of army footsteps is heard inside the castle. Rika begins to panic and opens the secret passageway and motions for the children to go inside. "Quickly you two in here we must hide." Goten walked in and place his arms out for Ryanna to follow, another crash is heard. Ryanna leaps in clutching Goten tightly around the waist. Rika is about to follow, but then realizes that the door is about to give way as Freeza's men bang on it. "Goten; take care of Ryanna never leave her alone, follow the passage it leads to a secret room and you can hide there. If anything happens to me take care of her, promise me Goten! Promise me!" "I promise your highness." Rika nods and looks back to the door were screams of men can be heard. 

Rika kisses Ryanna, "mommy where are you going," the little five-year-old says with tears in her eyes. "Ryanna be strong and stay by Goten he'll protect you." "No mommy come with us, come with us!" But it was too late; Rika had already closed the door and Freeza's men attacked. Goten keeping a tight hold of Ryanna tried to take her down the passage as they hear Rika screaming in pain. "Mommy, no, Mommy!" Tears had broken on to Ryanna's face as Goten tried to comfort her, her mother was dead, and her father died nobly trying to protect his kingdom. The battle was coming to a close until, the northern and eastern armies came to battle. Freeza lost, but losses still remained as the funeral of Ryanna's Parents was held. Ryanna herself held in Goten's arms was crying deeply into his small chest. Goten on the verge of tears as well, but refusing to let them fall was remembering what he had promised, "I promise your majesty I won't let go of that promise, I'll take care of Ryanna, I'll take care of her."

______________________________________________________________ 

Chapter two: Hold me in your heart Ryanna

10 years have passed since the day of Ryanna's Parents death and Ryanna herself is looking more beautiful day by day. Her hair went just below her shoulders, and was a silky tannest brown. Her eyes were like little emeralds shining brightly, as well as her smile. Goten had kept his promise to Ryanna's mother, and stayed with Ryanna. Ignoring the pleas of his parents, 

he watched her grow into the beautiful woman she is. He himself had also grown into a handsome 20-year-old young man; his hair was a dark black and cut short into a crypt cut {like Gohan in Buu series} and had dazzling onyx eyes to match. He was well built and with his Dad's smile who couldn't help but love him.

Goten had always stood by Ryanna's side, comforting her when she needed him. Playing with her and laughing with her. Though something happened to him with the young 15-year-old princess that he did not expect to happen, he began to have an emotional connection with her. Seeing the little china doll like girl grow into a fragile yet tough, beautiful young woman had effect on his emotions. " Goten what are you staring at, and are you listening to me?" Ryanna asked the young boy trying to speak to him of her birthday coming up. "What, oh forgive me Ryanna I was spaced out for a minute there." "More like five minutes, any way I was thinking of inviting some of the other kingdoms, what do you propose?" Goten pondered a minute, and studied the look on the young princesses' face. "I, if you want my honest opinion, I don't think it would be a very good idea considering what happened last time." "Hey that Trunks kid got what was coming to him." She smirked. "There was no need for him to give me twelve kisses as my twelfth birthday present." Ryanna giggled at the thought as well as Goten, that day was when he found out about his connection, for he tasted the foul taste of jealousy.

Though he was jealous that didn't stop his friendship with the prince of the north, probably because Ryanna didn't feel the same about Trunks. Now that her sixteenth birthday was coming up he wanted to give her something worth while. "What do you want for your birthday Ry-chan?" Ry-chan is his nickname for her; "I need a little hint to what I'm going to get you." Ryanna smiled at the handsome half-saiyan, "I really don't care what you get me Goten as long as you're there I'll be happy, but if you must know I like roses anything with roses." Goten nodded and smiled as well; roses were always her favorite flowers, for what reason he didn't know but anything to make the Princess happy. 

What he didn't know was she wasn't going to be happy for long. A messenger reported distressing news, Goten's father King Goku was reported ill, almost near death, and Goten had to return home to claim his throne and territory if is father were to die. Ryanna hearing this was heartbroken, Goten had been her long time friend and was always there for her, what was she to do when he was gone? "I don't want you to go what if you never come back!" She was in tears holding onto Goten tightly as he had so many times when she needed comfort and this was one of those times. "I know it's hard but I get to see my family, and my dad's sick I need to be there for him." "I guess your right but I don't know what I'm going to do with out you, Goten." Goten sighed and pulled out his first B-Day present for her, a single white rose. "A rose is a treasured gift when given to someone you care deeply for." Ryanna smiled and smelled the rose, and Goten gave her his second gift. "I had this custom made for you by one of the local jewelers." It was a golden locket with her name on the back and a rose on the front. Her smile widened, and Goten put the locket around her neck. "Now the last present I have for you doesn't have a rose, but I hope you like it any way, close your eyes." Ryanna looked at him oddly, but did as she was told. Goten gave a deep breath, lowered his head to the side and kissed Ryanna's soft lips. Ryanna's eyes shot opened in shock but kissed back slowly opening her mouth to have Goten's tongue enter.

He put his hands around Ryanna's firm waist, and she reluctantly put her arms around his neck, never breaking contact until the carriage horn was blown announcing it was time for Goten to leave. Ryanna almost whimpered when they broke contact, and Goten gave her a synthetic smile. As they walked towards the carriage, Ryanna broke the silence between them, "what was that for Goten?" Goten almost chocked and turned to her. "I wanted to give you something to remember me by Ry-Chan, and I thought that that was best since, well, since I, I" "Since you what Goten?" "I love you Ry-Chan; I've loved you since forever." Ryanna was in tears, now she was going to miss him even more. "Goten I return those feelings very much, I'm going to miss you so much, I love you, I love you so much!" Ryanna hugged him tightly and Goten gave her another sweet kiss, shorter this time.

Goten stepped into the carriage and held out his hand in the window. Ryanna grabbed it still in tears, "Hold me in your heart Ryanna, and we'll never be apart, I love you Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n now and forever." "I love you too Son Goten, always have, always will." The carriage took off and their grip on each other broke. Ryanna's eyes tear more as her one and only love disappeared into the distance. 'I love you Goten, and I will always hold you in my heart.'

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter Three: Leaving south, approaching north

A 19-year-old Ryanna stands alone, on her balcony of the highest room, of her blue castle, on the southern border of Vegeta-sei. It had been almost four years since she had seen the young Prince of the western border, and her heart and eyes were always filled with sadness. Her Godparents Lord Krillen and Lady Eighteen tried to convince her to move on but her heart and the fact that she had promised Goten made her refuse. She had changed a little in looks the past four years, her once shoulder length hair was now to the middle of her back, but remained as smooth. Her emerald eyes held their shine but only as tears held their purpose. She kept her curves and gained some new ones as well, and whenever she did, her smile stayed as beautiful as ever. 

Though her parents were dead and she was the rightful heir of her kingdom, she was not to be considered Queen until she found a mate to be her King. This made her think of Goten a lot more, due to the fact that he was a prince and the only one she loved. What was she to do when it came to her 20th birthday, which she was supposed to wed by then? A knock came to her door, and was opened to show Lord Kankton, the husband of Marron, the only daughter of Lord Krillen and Lady Eighteen. "Are you ready Princess?" He looked a lot like her, his hair was a tan brown and he too had green eyes, though lighter than hers. " My trunk is packed; I just need to get myself in order." She replied remaining solemn. He nodded and turned away.

Today she was to travel to the northern border to attend a two-week party. Queen Bulma planned for her son Trunks, and her daughter Bra to meet the royals and nobles of Vegeta-sei and Mali-Star, their long time allies that helped them in the war against Freeza, and choose their mates. Ryanna sighed and straightened her attire, which consist of a black tight, sleeveless, two piece spandex suit. The top was cut two inches above her belly button, and showed her fine toned muscles, though she was a princess she still trained, and once in a while sparred with the royal guards. The bottom of her suit showed her bottom curves nicely and had a silver belt that held two pieces of cloth, one in front and one in back, that went to her ankles. Her hair was tied in a straight braid and a black wrap band around her forehead with diamonds along the hemming. 

Agitation was in Ryanna's eyes as Lady Eighteen, Lord Krillen, Marron, Kankton and herself walked outside where two carriages awaited them, "Remind me why I'm going again Milady, I have no intentions on seeing that Prince." Lady Marron faced her and smirked, "I know you don't like the idea, but it wouldn't hurt to go you as well need to find a mate and all of the Prince's of Vegeta-sei and Mali-Star are going to be there, it wouldn't hurt to look." Ryanna rolled her eyes and stepped into the carriage.

MEANWHILE... 

A twenty-three year old Goten stands alone in the Gardens of the Northern Kingdom. His eyes are lint with sadness and anger, his father did not die, in-fact he wasn't sick at all. His Mother, Queen Chi-Chi set it up as a ruse to get him to leave the southern border and come home. Though he was angry, and missed Ryanna deeply, he remained home to look after his sister and the kingdom. He couldn't take it anymore though, it has been three years and his love for her grows with each passing rise and fall of the sun. 'I guess the saying is true that absence makes the heart grow fonder.' he sighed and looked at the lake in front of him, 'or painful'. Tears came down his cheeks as he thought about her more. He then spotted a bush of elegant white roses much like the one he had given to Ryanna. He walked over and plucked a single one from the bush and sniffed at it, his eyes continued to tear. " I miss you Ry-Chan;" he walked back to the lake, the rose still in his hand. "I miss you so much." 

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Together again

Ryanna was bored she had been on the carriage for two hours straight and her legs needed to stretch. "How much longer is this going to take." Though as if a gift from the heavens she could then see the castle of the Northern Border coming to view. The peaks of the towers were a deep rouge color and the castle itself was white, Ryanna smiled as she thought about how her child hood, and Prince Trunks telling her about his home. Though they had their differences the palaces themselves were alike. A horn was heard as they cross the bridge and was greeted by two guards. They bowed and the tall one helped Ryanna out of her carriage while the other assisted Lady Marron and Eighteen. "Welcome to the North, I am Napa, and this is Ryo, we will now escort you to the main ball room where a banquet lunch is awaiting you're arrival."

The Hallways of the castle were as big as her own hallway back home, lit by chandeliers, and the walls were covered in bright paintings and portraits of the Royal family. They finally reach the ballroom, Ryanna looks around and sees many nobles and royals dancing, eating, and gossiping amongst each other. "Well I'm impressed." Ryanna smirks and glances around the room again. "You should be, King Vegeta rarely has these parties, but when he does he makes sure that everyone is satisfied." Lord Krillen snaps back noticing Ryanna's sarcasm. They walk down the stairs and Ryanna notices a tall black haired figure walking their way waving. "Well if it isn't little Ryanna I haven't seen you since you were 5 years old, you sure have grown, and you look so much like your mother when she was your age." 

Ryanna blushes but keeps a saddened face as the memories of her mother flood into her mind. "I'm sorry for being rude but who are you?" The man grins and rubs the back of his head, "oh yeah I knew I forgot something I'm King Goku I believe you know my son Goten." Ryanna's eyes go wide as she heard Goten's name, "Goku who are you taking to?" A female walks up to him with a girl about Ryanna's age by her side. "Oh I'm talking to Ryanna, Ryanna this is my wife Chi-chi and Goten's sister Pan." Ryanna nodded and asked, "is, is G-Goten here?" Her voice was raspy and frail with nervousness. Goku nods, "he's out in the gardens, he's been really depressed for the passed few years since he came home, I think he misses you." Ryanna smiles and runs off to the direction of the gardens.

Ryanna's heart sped fast and her eyes were tearing up but refused to cry. `He's here Oh my God I can't believe I get to see him again.` She ran down the main hall, and into a small corridor where two doors were occupied. She opened them carefully and the garden appeared shining brightly with colors of red, blue, green, and other various colors. Her eyes fixed themselves on a lonely figure standing by the pond, a single white rose in his hand. He was tall, with dark hair, and eyes full of sadness. It was he, Goten, the boy she made friends with all those years ago, the little boy she played with, and the man she fell in love with. Her steps were cautious as she slowly walked towards him. "I told you I didn't want to be bothered!" Ryanna taken back by his words spoke, "why so upset? Surely you would like to talk to somebody?" "NO! I don't want to talk to anybody, not royals, and not family." He snapped not recognizing her voice his head still looking at the water. "Not even an old friend, Goten?" Goten turned around having anger and sadness in his eyes, but they softened as he realized whom he was talking to. "R-Ryanna?" She smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Old friends and new

"R-Ryanna?" She smiled. "Hi Goten long time, no see, eh?" Goten put a bright smile on his face and ran towards her, "Ryanna!" He embraced her and swung her around keeping a smile on his face. "I can't believe it's really you, wow you've grown." He starts gathering tears in his eyes as well as Ryanna, but neither of them let them fall, and continue to stare at each other. "I've missed you so much Ryanna; it's been so unbearable these past years." "I know, Aishiteru Goten, I missed you so." {Aishiteru means "I love you" in Japanese.} "Aishiteru Ry-Chan, I always have." Goten began to lower his head eagerly waiting to kiss her soft lips again, until they heard a crowd of awes. They turned around to see Goten's sister Pan, Prince Trunks, Princess Bra, and Prince Ubbu standing by the door watching them intensely. Ryanna rolled her eyes, her saiyan side which was all of her seeing how she's full blooded, wanted to kick their buts from here to Chikyuu, but her conscience told her not to. Goten grinned and scratch his head Goku style, a hint of blush on his cheeks. "You two are so cute together!" Pan smirked as well as Prince Trunks, now if anyone was cute together it was them. "Jealous Trunks?" Goten smirked. Trunks looked at me and blushed, but I just laughed and squeezed Goten's hand.

{Ryanna}

Back at the party I finally started to enjoy myself. I had Goten back, and he and I were as close as ever. He sure looks more grown up than I remember him, and a lot more handsome. I don't know why but I must be in love with him, and I mean a real love not just some silly teenage crush.

Chapter 6: A moment of silence

{3rd person}

Goten and Ryanna stuck close together through the rest of the party enjoying each other's company. Queen Bulma raises her hands at the dinner table wanting silence, and people cooperated. "My dear friends and family, we are all here for strict purposes, of business, royalty, and {giggle} SURPRISES." She pauses a minute, "now I would like to take this moment to look back on the war against Freeza, where we lost not only valuable soldiers, but two of our dear royal friends. To them, Damien Coutsa'n and Rika Coutsa'n, we will take a moment of silence." Complete silence fills the room, and Ryanna is on the verge of tears, and Goten holds her hand tightly for comfort. "Thank-you, now as you know their daughter, Ryanna Coutsa'n," Bulma points to Ryanna and Ryanna blushes slightly at the attention. "Is here with us today, and I must say she has grown into a beautiful young Princess." The crowd applauds, as well as Goten, and Ryanna blushes more.

Bulma continued. "Now Ryanna we all know what you must do in order to become queen." Ryanna groans, "not this again." "And I think that my idea just might do the trick, we have called all the Princes together as well as the male nobles to help you choose a mate." Ryanna blushes as all the boys start staring at her including Goten. "Friday, that is two days away we shall have a ball to honor not only you and your mate, but also all the heirs of the kingdom and their mates, and introduce the upcoming rulers of Vegeta-sei." Everyone cheers except Ryanna who is dazed, and dumbfounded. 

-In the Garden, after the party, 11:30 p.m.-

Ryanna sits on a bench alone in the gardens of the palace. Her hair had been let down and her soft curly lock blow in the wind. "What am I going to do?" She hides her face in her hands not realizing Goten coming up behind her. "Follow your heart Ryanna, it's the best thing to do." She looks up to see Goten smiling sadly at her. She returns the smile, stands up, and hugs him tightly. "I don't know how I managed without you Goten; it seemed after you left that my world started to crumble." "I know what you mean, I know I haven't been very lively since we parted, but I feel like I'm in heaven right now." Ryanna smiled looking into his onyx eyes feeling a sense of comfort and warmth. {Goten} Oh I love to see that smile, I missed it so much, and I remember wishing I could hold her again, touch her soft hair again, and kiss those soft lips again. I noticed a small smirk come on her lips as I leaned closer. "I think I need a little comfort myself right now," I whispered right before our lips began to touch, and slide across effortlessly. I was in heaven all over again as we explored each other's mouths with our tongues. I heard a soft moan inside her mouth as I rubbed her back softly and continued to kiss.

{Ryanna}

I can't believe this, I forgot how great he tasted, and dreamed of it so often, but this, this is heaven. Finally our lungs begged for air and we parted receiving a small whimper from my lips. We smiled realizing our love for each other, I know I'll never feel the same.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: A day of fun

The next day was a bit hectic, a lot of the princes from different planets and a few from our own, were drooling over me and it was disgusting. I'm so glad Goten didn't act like this, he is such a sweetheart. All of a sudden I ran into Trunks. "Hey Princess, trying to win the miss popular award?" He said with a smirk on his face. I had to admit he is handsome, but like me he wasn't considerably single I had Goten, and he had Pan. "Well I have your mother to thank for that. I never asked for this, are you going to drool over me too boxer boy?" I smirked at the nickname, receiving a grin from him, as Pan and Goten came over to join us. 

"Hey guys, what's up? Ryanna you sure are getting a lot of attention, and wow you look great!" I was wearing a white sleeveless velvet gown with gold embroidery on the vest top of the gown. My hair was let down loosely but still held in my gold tiara, that had three diamonds on the middle, on the top of my head. "Thanks Pan," I said blushing a little. "You should give Bra and Pan fashion tips, considering you don't take long getting ready, un-like some people I know." Trunks stated, having Pan glare at him but smirked too. "I can't stay mad at you can I?" Trunks shook his head and gave Pan a peck on the cheek making her blush. " Hey guys let's go someplace I'm sick and tired of being cooped up in this place." Actually I was sick of walking past all the men and having them licking their lips and drooling at me DISGUSTING! 

{3rd person}

Goten, Ryanna, Trunks, and Pan all decided to go to the lake and swim. Ryanna was wearing a royal blue two piece suit with gold hemming, and pan had Green with gold hemming. Goten had Royal Blue trunks, and Trunks {lol} was wearing Green {Ironic?} "CANNONBALL!" Goten jumped into the water soaking everyone on shore. "Goten! That water is freezing!" "Sorry love come on in. you're already wet so you might as well jump." Ryanna sent a glare, but smiled and jumped on top of Goten. They rose to the surface and smirked at each other. Trunks and Pan were on the other side of the creek. Pan was sitting in Trunks' lap, who was sitting on the very edge so their feet touched the cool calmness of the water. Pan tangled and entwined her fingers with Trunks' and smiled. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8 No More Mates!

It was late when the four lovebirds returned. Trunks got a lecture from his mom saying that all the girls in the palace were waiting to meet him. Pan and Goten went to their quarters to get dressed for dinner, leaving Ryanna in her room alone. She had changed into her white gown, and was sitting on her bed reading. Then she heard a knock at her door, "coming!" She answered walking towards the door. She opened it to reveal a bunch of guys licking their lips, trying to touch her. She quickly closed the in their faces and let out a sigh of relief. "Talk about scary!" She was about to go back to her reading when she herd more knocking, this time a scream was heard, "RYANNA LET ME IN!" It was Pan, being quick she let her in making sure the guys were left outside. "Gees I thought they were all after you, I didn't know they would be after me as well." She was breathing hard, and Ryanna couldn't help but giggle.

Ryanna and Pan talked for awhile talking about business their homes and boys, Goten and Trunks in particular, when they heard more screaming this time there were two and were male voices. "AHHHH RYANNA LET US IN!" The door was being banged on, Ryanna knew right then and there that it was Goten and Trunks, and she let them in. They pushed passed her and shammed the door from the giggling women. Like Pan they were out of breath and plopped themselves on Ryanna's bed, ignoring the laughter of Ryanna and Pan. "You guys too?" They nodded and sighed with relief, causing the girls to laugh even more. "Man why isn't Ubbu and Bra having these problems?" "AHHHHH!" "Oops spoke too soon." "HELP! Let us in!" Pan opened the door making sure only Bra and Ubbu came in. Bra looked around the room and stated, "did they get you guys too?" They all nodded. "Since when is my room a shelter for the popular mates to take cover?" Ryanna stated looking at all the people in the room. Noticing this everyone busted out laughing, and Ryanna couldn't help but giggle as well. They talked for a bit but groaned when bangs and shouts were heard at the door. "This is going to be a long night." 

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9 Ball preparations

The mourning came fast, thankfully, and Ryanna awoke to the slight snoring of the men in her room. Goten, Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Ubbu had all slept in Ryanna's room due to the fact of their admirers that were outside the door. Ryanna had her head comfortably on Goten's chest with his arms wrapped around her petite figure. Ryanna couldn't help but giggle and smile, She had her Goten all to herself, and no one was going to take him away from her. They had gotten dressed, the girls were able to borrow clothes from Ryanna and the men sacrificed what they had to each other. Ryanna was dressed in a similar she had on yesterday except black, Pan had a simple long sleeved blue gown, and Bra had a sleeveless red gown. The men all had black pants, Trunks had a black button up shirt, Goten had white, and Ubbu blue, and each with a white vest coat. 

Ryanna opened the door quietly and noticed nobody there, and ushered for Goten and the others to follow. They carefully roamed down the halls to the main dining room where Queen Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, and all the other parents were eating quietly. "So everybody how did you sleep?" Asked Bulma. "I slept like a rock Queen Bulma thank-you." Goten replied looking at all the delicious food. "Well that's good to know since you didn't sleep in your room last night." Chi-Chi proclaimed, making Goten almost choke on his food. "Where were you last night?" She said getting suspicious. "Everybody, meaning the six of us slept in my room last night." Ryanna stated remaining calm. "And why is that?" "Well, we were catching up on old times and just fell asleep not bothering to wake anybody up." "Oh." Goten mouthed a thank-you to Ryanna and she smiled turning back to her food.

~A little later on~

"NO, NO, NO! That goes over there, can't you do anything right the first time?" Bulma was setting up decorations for the ball and every one was hustling and bustling getting ready. Ryanna, Pan, Marron, and Bra went to town to find a tailor, for new dresses. "I have enough dresses, as it is Marron, why do I need another?" "I've had enough, Will you stop complaining , and just come with us. You might find something worth while." Ryanna groaned but followed the other three into town. Goten and the others weren't exactly having fun either, "MOM THIS ITCHES, AND WOULD YOU STOP POKING ME, GEES!" "STOP COMPLAINING, and hold still will you!" Goten had is turn to groan as he looked around seeing all the princes getting their share of fun. 

~Back in Town~

"EEK! Look at this one, isn't it CUTE!" Bra was having the time of her life looking at all the designs with Marron, while Ryanna and Pan just stayed in the corner getting measured. "How much longer is this going to take? We have our dresses picked out and you guys are still looking!" Pan said getting impatient with the other two in the room. "Yeah I mean come on we already have thousands of guys drooling all over us and you want to look more gorgeous, didn't you learn anything from last night." Ryanna stated. "Will you two stop complaining; ooh this is perfect for you Bra it'll match your curves precisely." "Ok but what about you?" "I already have mine made I just came to help you guys." She smirked receiving a death glare from Ryanna. "Loosen up Ry-chan at least you found something you liked." Ryanna groaned and paid the tailor, "the dresses will be done by noon tomorrow." The tailor said. She nodded and headed out the door.

They got back to the castle, and received dates on when the festivities would begin tomorrow, and looked around for their boyfriends. Ryanna separated herself from the other women and went out to the garden; she couldn't seem to get herself away from it. This is where she had laid eyes on Goten after being separated from him for so long. This was also the place where she got comfort from him and their first kiss since the pass four years. This was now her place to come and think where she could be at peace, and a place she could go for when she needed comfort. She sat down on the bench by the lake and sighed, closing her eyes and thought peacefully. Wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Goten coming up behind her. He sat down beside her and pulled some of her loose hair out of her face. This caused Ryanna's eyes too shot open and look at him. She smiled and he smiled back still holding her delicate cheek. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and pulled her into his embrace causing her to have her head on his shoulder. A couple of figures stood in the doorway opening of the Garden watching them intently. "Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen, Kankton?" "Besides you, yes." He smirked, and Marron smiled at her husband, then turned her gaze back to her god-sister. "I think Goten will make an excellent King for Ryanna, he has always seemed to make her smile. She was really devastated when he had to go home, and I don't think it ever fully healed until she saw him again." "Yeah, if she had to choose anybody Goten would probably be it, he brings out the woman in her, if you ask me." Marron nods, and heads back inside, Kankton following close behind. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The two lovebirds finished their romance session and headed towards their separate quarters to get ready for bed. The next day Ryanna, Pan, and Bra were in Ryanna's room getting ready and talked about their boyfriends and some how got into a confidential subject. "So Ryanna is Goten going to be your king, you too seem awfully close?" Pan smirked, as her eyes widened, she never even thought about that. Ryanna just shrugged and continued getting ready. In Goten's room there was a similar conversation between the boys, "so, Goten, you going to tie the knot with Ryanna? After all she has to get married in the next 5 months or she looses the kingdom." Goten pondered a minute, he was well aware of Ryanna's predicament but never really gave it much thought. "HELLO, Vegeta-sei, to Goten, can read me Goten?" "Huh? Oh yeah sorry Trunks, I really never gave it much thought, I mean I want to marry Ryanna so we can be happy, but there is the mater of linking the kingdoms and were to raise our heirs, and I don't know." Trunks smirked; he himself was in a similar situation with Goten's sister Pan. But Goten and Ryanna are head heirs, rightful ones to the throne, and Pan was basically the understudy, so marrying would be no problem. "You should go for it man, and propose to her tonight. We have hours before the ball starts so you can get the ring." Goten looked at Ubbu, he wanted to do it he didn't see any real reason not to. He loved Ryanna with all his heart and would do anything for her. He smiled.

Chapter 10: The ball and the BIG question

The parties began to warm-up as the ballroom fills up with Royals, nobles, Third class saiyans, and more. Ryanna and the ladies are above the party by a high staircase, glittered with gold, and silver. She looks to her left to see her friends; Pan was dressed in a tight black Skirt like gown, the outside covered in lace like linen, her hair done in a high bun with a small tiara of sapphires in the middle. Bra was in a tight red gown that went down to her ankles, that showed her matching shoes, her curves showed, along with her face lightly touched up with make-up, and a high curled ponytail holding up her gold tiara. Marron had herself in a yellow, almost gold long-sleeved gown, contributed with sparkles. Her golden hair was let down loosely and held with a yellow hair wrap. Ryanna herself was in a baby blue satin gown, curved sleeves that went off her shoulders and tightened around the chest. It held her curves nicely and sparkled in the light making her look exquisite. Her hair was in a curly bun with a few strands hanging loosely, and on top of her head she wore her gold and diamond tiara.

Ryanna looked around the room gazing at the beauty and delicacy. Being the most eligible princess there she was nervous, nervous of her future and how Goten took part in it. She looked to her left again noticing she was alone for the girls went downstairs. She sighed and looked out to the party, "kind of boring, huh?" She spun around to see Goten staring at her. He smiled, and she smiled back looking him up and down admiring his attire. He was dressed in a silk button up shirt and silk leg-tight pants. The overcoat vest was white with gold trimming and gold buttons. He took her hand and kissed it, then lead her down the stairs to join the party. An orchestra was playing a steady tune of andante giving a waltz like dance. "Would you like to dance, love?" Ryanna nodded and smiled as Goten lead her out to the dance floor each of their steps were graceful and poised perfectly. After a few tangos, waltzes, and cha-cha's Goten lead Ryanna outside to a balcony where from its peak you can see the whole garden, and practically the whole kingdom. "Wow this is gorgeous." "Not as gorgeous as you." Ryanna looked at him oddly but smiled and turned back to the view.

Goten kept his eyes on Ryanna never letting her beauty escape him. Noticing a slight shiver he rose his hand and rubbed her right arm gently, and Ryanna closed her eyes felling his soft skin warming her arm. He smiled and continued his gesture starting at her arm raising to her shoulder and down in the middle up her bare back rubbing it up and down continuously. Ryanna turned to him and gave him a warm smile. Goten removed his hand from her back and raised it to her cheek. Looking into her green orbs he lowered his head and kissed her softly, gently opening his mouth and slipping his tongue into hers. After they parted he smiled, "I need to ask you a question." Ryanna nodded her head motioning him to continue. "Do you remember when we were younger and me telling you how I used to look at the stars pick one out and make a wish." She smiled and nodded. "Well I want you to do it now, look at the sky and pick out a star, close your eyes and make a wish, but don't open your eyes until I tell you to." She obeyed looking at the sky she picked the brightest one she could find and closed her eyes. A few moments passed and Ryanna was getting impatient, "can I open my eyes now?" Goten took a deep breath and something out of his pocket and got on one knee before Ryanna, "yes, open your eyes." she slowly opened them and felt Goten grab her hand. She looked down and her eyes went wide, "Ryanna Mille Coutsa'n I've known you for fourteen years, you became my beast friend and slowly the woman I love. I promised your mother I'd take care of you and I going to keep that promise." He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with three heart-shaped diamonds on it, "Ryanna will you marry me?"

Chapter 11: Epilogue-The BIG answer

"Ryanna will you marry me?" She gasped looking at the ring then at Goten. Her eyes began to water looking intensely into Goten's big black orbs. "Aishiteru Ry-Chan, marry me and be my queen." She smiles and hugs Goten tightly "Aishiteru Goten, I will I will!" Goten gets up, smiles and places the ring on Ryanna's finger. They share a sweet kiss full of love neither full of guilt or regret, all is good. They walk back inside to see people applauding, receiving curious looks on each others faces. Bulma, and Chi-chi walk up to them, Goten receiving hugs and kisses from his mother and Ryanna getting Congrats from Bulma. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you the future King and Queen of not only the Southern, but also the Western territories." Everyone applauds, and Ryanna blushes while Goten grins and rubs the back of his head Goku style. 

Everything turned out great Ryanna became Queen, and Goten at her side. They lived in the West but often visited for Ryanna missed her home a lot. Pan and Trunks got married, Trunks proposed also the night of the ball but kept it secret until a few months later. They had two children, a boy named Tsruagi and a girl named Maheili. Bra and Ubbu married a year later after their first meeting having become peaceful rulers and decent parents of a daughter named Chyna. Marron and Kankton took care of the southern border while Ryanna was away. They had a daughter named Kari and later a son named Kenta. Ryanna too had children, twins a boy named Christopher and a daughter they named Rika after Ryanna's mother. The planet Vegeta-sei lived peacefully for many years and still remains peaceful to this day staying beautiful and carefree. 

The End.


End file.
